


Chicken Paprikash

by Cup_aTea



Series: Femslash February [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Femslash February, First Dates, First Kiss, apologies with food, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: It was six weeks after Darcy received the flower from Wanda that she was distracted one evening by the brush of magic against her wards.  She’d been sitting over a theory book when she felt the wards go off.  The magic that brushed up against it felt warm and familiar and it curled down the path like...Like Wanda’s had.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Femslash February [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Chicken Paprikash

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this world will make sense without part one, but it's a pretty simple thing. It's been bouncing around in my head for a while. 
> 
> Also I have not watched WandaVision, so this is in no way influenced by that.

It was six weeks after Darcy received the flower that she was distracted one evening by the brush of magic against her wards. Ever since the night that she had met Wanda and Pietro and the terrifying man who had followed them, she had kept an extended network of wards spread over the surrounding land. So far there had been no repercussions, but she slept better at night knowing that she might have some advance warning that something was coming.

This night, she’d been sitting over a theory book with a cup of tea when she felt the wards go off. The magic that brushed up against it felt warm and familiar and it curled down the path like...

Like Wanda’s had.

Darcy waited, not realising she was holding her breath.

_Tap tap._

Somehow even the knock felt familiar and Darcy quickly left the kitchen to open the front door.

Standing there was Wanda, tall and prettier than Darcy remembered and incongruously holding a ceramic pot in her hands. The familiar warmth and spice of her magic washed over Darcy. It seemed stronger this time, and Darcy had to wonder if the unusual transferal last time had anything to do with it.

She started, realising she’d just been standing there staring.  
“Hi,” she said, apparently all out of good introductions.

“Hi,” Wanda was smiling. She looked a little uncertain but happy to see Darcy. “I hope I’m not disturbing.”

“No, I was just...nothing really, I was doing nothing,” Darcy said.

“My mother always taught me that the best way to apologize was with food. And I do want to apologize. For barging into your home and putting you in danger,” Wanda said.

“It was the least I could do,” Darcy said, flushing.

“No, it wasn’t. You could have sent us on our way. You could have let the wolf in. But you chose to keep us safe until my brother and I could save the rest of our team. I might owe you forever for that.”

“I...”

“At least share this meal with me?” Wanda said, smiling and raising the pot a little.

“Of course,” Darcy said.

She stood back to allow Wanda in. Warmth followed in her path and the smell of cooking drifted in with her. Darcy shut the heavy door and followed her to the kitchen.

They were quiet for a minute as they did a little dance around the space. Darcy pulled out a trivet and laid it on the table. Wanda set the pot down and lifted the lid. Darcy grabbed plates and silverware as a delicious smell filled the room. Her hands lingered over wine glasses for a second, but then she put on the kettle instead.

She couldn’t hold back an excited exclamation when she saw the food. 

“It looks amazing,” she said.

“Chicken paprikash,” Wanda said. “I learned it from my mother. She was a hearth witch. I am a terrible cook, so bad I could burn water, but she made sure I could make this. It is my great-grandmother’s recipe.”

“I can’t wait to taste it,” Darcy said with a smile.

Wanda smiled and Darcy thought she may have blushed. But it could have just been the candlelight.

“You were reading, I see,” Wanda said, nodding at the book Darcy had left.

“Ah, yes. I’m trying to improve the structure of some of my spells this year,” Darcy said.

And just like that, they were off and talking. They discussed magic theory and compared teachers, trying to argue who’s were worse. They talked about how Wanda had been born into a line of hearth witches, and how the whole family had been shaken when her gifts had manifested.

Darcy in turn told her about growing up with two parents who had piecemeal magic, and who had a hard time understanding how their daughter could be so devoted to one thing. That turned into talking about how she had come to own the cottage and her plans for the land around it.

Darcy paused after describing what she intended to do with the little creek at the end of the garden and realised that Wanda was sitting there with her chin propped on her hand. She looked beautiful and warm and real, and she was just sitting there in Darcy’s kitchen.

“This must be incredibly boring. I’m sorry. You’re an Avenger—you don’t want to hear about my gardening plans.”

“No, it’s good to hear,” Wanda said. Her face became drawn. “We’ve spent so much time fighting Hydra that I’ve forgotten what it’s like to have a normal conversation. It is nice to know that you have an ordinary life here, not shuttered in fear.”

Darcy snorted. “Very ordinary. We still feel what’s going on—things aren’t quite normal—but we can get by.”

“Exactly,” Wanda said, smiling at her. “I want to hear about those ordinary things.”

“It’s just plants. It’s nothing like you can do. You must see such incredible magic everyday.”

“You’re right that it’s nothing like my magic,” Wanda said. She took hold of Darcy’s hand. “But it’s familiar. My mother, my whole family were hearth witches. They had warm, healing magic that could keep me snug in my bed all night, or keep me stomach full when there was only a potato to split with Pietro. It was good magic.

“I see more magic now, but it’s cold lightning like Thor’s or metallic like Stark’s. I miss the magic of my family, and yours...feels more like them.”

Darcy realised that Wanda had both hands wrapped around hers now. And they were both leaning in close.

“Can I...” Darcy wet her lips.

Wanda tilted her head in answer. Darcy leaned in and pressed their lips together. There was no hesitation from Wanda and so Darcy let herself explore. She felt both their magic wake at the touch. Wanda’s felt like a warm cloud enveloping them, and Darcy could feel hers rising up from her toes. When Wanda’s lips parted to let Darcy in, Darcy felt a tendril of Wanda’s magic wrap around her hand. Her own magic flared in response, washing over both of them.

Darcy leaned back and took a steadying breath to try and calm her nerves before asking, “Would you like to come upstairs?”

Wanda smiled at her.

“Yes. I would like that very much.”


End file.
